Wings are no longer food
by a. e. everdeen
Summary: The flock thought they were done with the school and the scientists. But, the scientists decide that it's time to find out if the flock can still fight. They are captured, and sent to a battle of life or death, where they are fighting genetic "sucesses".
1. Chapter 1

Max hid behind a rosebush. The thorns dug in to her skin, holding onto her for dear life. She had no idea if the flock was alive, for they had been captured. The scientists wanted them to participate in a barbaric fight to the death to see how well they could fight against some of their genetic "successes". But without Max, the testing could not go on. She heard faint footsteps. She froze like a statue, carefully breathing. The figure came closer, and closer, and closer. It was a scientist. Max shuttered. The scientist was drenched, and was carrying a fish net of some kind. All of a sudden, another scientist appeared, holding a taser. A third one appeared holding a shotgun. Finally, a fourth one appeared holding a harpoon. They had planned exactly how to capture her, and knew what to do if she tried to escape. She realized it was either surrender herself, or get harpooned. Max slowly crawled out, feeling immense pain taking over her body with every movement she made. Finally, she managed to crawl out of the rose bush. The scientist reacted quickly, aiming their weapons directly at her heart. Trembling, she lifted her arms, which were covered in nothing but blood, into the air. They rushed to grab her before she could take off. A scientist tasered her, and her world became entirely black for a couple of seconds. When she came to, her body was being placed into the net. They tied the bottom of it closed by her feet. Instead of carrying her, she was dragged onto the ground, since no one could carry her. Great, she thought. Now on top of getting captured she was getting fat. Or the scientists were wimps. This made her chuckle. One of the scientists kicked her in the stomach. She couldn't breathe. Max was left gasping for air as she was thrown in the back of a van. Her body ached. At least she could finally get some sleep. The engine started to rumble and the car of death started to move. "Max?" A young voice said. She looked up. She knew this voice. The flock stared at her from their cages. Angel had a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "I can't believe you're alive!" She squealed. Dylan looked at Max like a puppy dog that had just been reunited with its owner. If he wasn't in a cage, he probably would've tackled her. "Max I knew you'd be alive. You always come through." He stated. Max rolled her eyes. "They told us you were dead, that you had been hunted down and killed for disobedience." Nudge said. "Yea." Gazzy responded, on the brink of tears. "So Ig, why are you the only one that hasn't said anything?" Max asked, still out of breath. "Well I'm sorry I didn't SEE you." He responded with a smirk on his face. "Smart aleck." Responded Max. "So what has happened to you guys?" "They haven't given us any food or water since they captured Angel." Dylan explained. "Well how…how did you survive? Angel got captured what a month ago? Two?" Max said, the panic rising in her voice. "We…we've been eating the rats that have come in, and we drink the water that comes in through the hole in the roof. Not much, but were still alive." Nudge said in a very calm and mature voice. Max was proud, for she had taught them well. After a couple of hours, no one was awake except for Max and Dylan. "They haven't slept in days. We have been up for nights, talking about you, trying to keep your memory alive." Dylan told Max. "I cried every night. I didn't want to accept the fact that you were gone. I still had hope that you were alive. Dylan was in tears. "I was worried that I had lost you and there was no hope for freedom. I'm just so happy to see you again." "Dylan…" Max started to say. "Soon we're going to have to play the barbaric games and it'll all be over. Why are they doing this?" Max was crying as much as she had when Fang left. Fang. She had been in a couple internet cafes and had been checking his blog regularly. No updates for at least 3 months. Around the date when Dylan had been captured. Could it be connected? No, maybe Fang had heard somehow about them getting captured and was working so hard to save them he had no time to update his blog. But, he always finds time to update it. Even if he was about to be murdered he would find time to update his blog. What if… "Max are you still awake?" Dylan asked. "Yea, yea. Sorry I think too much." Max responded, snapping out of her trance. He stuck his tongue out. "I think we're going to be playing something more like the hunger games, because they will be hungry for our blood and we will be hungry for theirs." He said this with a shaky voice. He is right, Max thought. If they were going to win, they would have to be blood thirsty as well. A purple fog enveloped the room. Max and Dylan felt lightheaded and in no time fell asleep.

This was no ordinary gas, besides the fact it makes people lose consciousness. It induces nightmares to the person who inhales it for 2 weeks. Too bad they didn't know. The blood thirsty scientists would finally get what they wanted. What do they want? You'll have to read more to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Max's dream: Angel was playing in a small patch of daises, laughing and smiling like most little kids. Angel wore a white shirt covered in tiny daisies and a red skirt. The sun glistened and the wind tangoed in her hair. She looked over at Max. Max had on a white dress that looked as if it belonged to an angel. Her hair long, reaching her waist. Wavy like the ocean waves. Angel smiled, calling her over. Max ran, happy that everything was peaceful. When she got a few feet away from Angel, she stopped dead in her tracks. She tried to move forward, but couldn't. She tried to move forward, but couldn't. Max then stared at Angel, trying to send her messages through her thoughts that something was terribly wrong. Angel jumped into the air and spread her wings. She hovered a few feet above Max. A halo then appeared over little Angel's head. She's dead, Max thought. She's a real angel. The halo then fell from her head. Angel's eyes rolled back into her head. A bright light shone from her body. Max instinctively tried to block the blinding light with her arms. Angel's skin slowly melted off of her face. Max screamed. Angel then screamed. The scream sounded demonic. Max could see a smile on her baby's face. All of the skin on her tiny frame fell off and melted into a pool. All that was left was a skeleton. The feathers fell off of her wings, dancing in the breeze. Once they touched the ground, they caught on fire. A circle of flames surrounded the flower patch. The flowers in the beast's path were burnt to a crisp. Angel flew through the flames and headed towards Max. She lifted Max up into the air with ease. She tried to fight, she tried to scream, but no matter what she couldn't move a muscle. Not even close her eyes. Angel flew, and flew, and flew, until she was about 20,000 feet in the air. "I hope you like falling." Angel said in her demonic voice. All Max saw for the next couple seconds was the sky. No it wasn't blue, nor black. It was red, The exact color of blood. She then fell through the roof of a building. Max braced for the impact that would kill her, but it never came. Instead, she felt like someone had a strong grip on her. She looked to her right. Dylan was holding her. "Ready to dance birdy?" He asked. Max looked at her dress. It was no longer the angelic white dress, for it was covered in gold feathers. Dylan set her on the ground. "Come on little mockingjay flap your wings and fly." He mocked. She couldn't control her actions. They, in no time flat, started dancing. Not just some random dancing, they were dancing the hardest dance ever known, the tango. Max didn't even know any basic dances, she only knew that this was the tango from tv. Where had all of these dance moves come from? Was she subconsciously remembering them? Elaborate footwork. They were on fire. Literally, a second later Dylan caught on fire. "I'm hungry mockingjay. I would love to have some fried chicken, but you'll do." He said this with a voice that would scare the devil himself. Max realized there would be no escape. Dylan opened his mouth, ready to take a bite, when Fang busted in through the window. Glass was shattered everywhere. There were shards in her legs. She slowly lost consciousness. When she awoke, she was in Fang's arms. This was welcoming. She had never been so happy to see him. "So after 3 months you finally decide to return?" Max says, surprised that she can finally speak her mind. "Max, look. I am in trouble. You are in trouble. This is the only way I could find to talk to you. The scientists, they captured the gang and I. Brainwashed every last one of them. I'm set to be brainwashed tomorrow. They are planning on using you in the Games. You don't understand the intensity of the situation. One of the genetic experiments, they can drive you insane by simply looking into its eyes. I nearly went insane myself. Max, I'm afraid this is the end. We have been pawns in their game and we have lost. I fear there is no hope left, for us." He then does something Max has only seen him do one other time. He cries. Not just one or two tears. He breaks down. Max can't help but think if this might be a part of the nightmare or not. "Wondering if this is part of the nightmare? He asks. "Well you're going to be having nightmares for a while. Just stay away from any purple gases. Now I'll give you proof that this isn't part of the nightmare." Then they do something they haven't done in a long time. They kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Max wakes up to all sorts of wires hooked up to her. A familiar, uneasy feeling took over. She was hooked up to some weird looking contraption with one knob on it. One thing on it caught her attention though. High voltage. She wanted to rip off the wires and leave, but she was handcuffed to the chair where she sat. She heard a door creak open. A scientist walked in, clipboard in hand. "So you're the specimen? Maximum ride?" She said in a nasally voice. "Uh yea." Max responded. "So Maximum, I'm going to be giving you a shock test.  
>The rest of your breed or flock or whatever you are is going under the exact same thing. If you don't give me an answer I like you will be administered electrical shocks. I will be writing all of this down on my clipboard. Do you understand?" What a stupid question, thought Max. "Yea."<p>

"First question, isn't this a wonderful facility?" The lady asked. "I'm Rose by the way." Such a pretty name for such an ugly girl. The lady had black hair with red roots, and in those roots there was some blonde and blue. The tips of her ghastly hair were blonde. It was all tangled. Did she ever care about her appearance? Also, that piercing on her lip was freaking creepy. Thought Max. "Nicer than you." Max then felt as if her heart had stopped. She couldn't feel a thing. Breathing wasn't an option. Her body was shaking. The chair even moved a little bit, though it was nailed into the ground. "Wrong answer." Rose screeched. "Question two, how do you feel about our scientists?" Wow. Was she seriously trying to kill Max? "Evil demons from hell." That made Max laugh a little. Unfortunately, this wasn't so funny to Rose. The pain became more excruciating. This time she couldn't even see. She felt as if she was having a seizure. Random images started popping up in her head. Jeb breaking them out of the School. Erasers invading their home. Living on the streets. Angel's betrayal. Fang dying. "Stop it! Your killing her." She could barely open her eyes, but she could see Fang in the doorway. Two scientists were trying to hold him back, both with tasers in their pockets. "Stop it specimen." One yelled, tasering Fang. He tried to fight through the pain. Max finally came to her senses. "Fang!" She shouted. "Shush child." Rose said. "Final question, who do you love?" Max knew the answer was supposed to be Dylan. But truth was, she still had feelings for Fang. Fang was about to be brainwashed. She had to let him know, before it was too late. So he could go into that room knowing that he's loved. "Fang." She said, expecting death at any moment. But, she felt absolutely nothing. She saw her childhood, all of the good moments. Mostly images of her and Fang together. After the flashbacks, she saw Ari. Not mutant freak Ari. 3 year old Ari. He smiled, and motioned for her to come closer. A bright light shone behind him. Things weren't so peaceful on the other side though. Fang managed to knock out one scientist and steal his taser. He had to taser the other scientist twice before she fell to the ground with a thud. Rose ran away, calling for reinforcements. Fang ran up to Max and felt for a pulse. Nothing. He raced through drawer after drawer, looking for anything he could use to save her. Finally, he found a needle full of adrenaline, the same thing she had used to save him. He only needs to stab her in the heart one time before she gets a pulse. Max slowly opens her eyes. "Fang?" They slowly lean into each other when two scientists both taser Fang. He collapses to the floor. The scientists drag him away by his arms. While they are dragging him away, she notices something on his hand. It is a heart. Inside is M+F. This made Max have a complete mental breakdown. Her mind was filled with random thoughts and words that seemed like gibberish. She couldn't see through her tears Her head throbbed. She could not make sense of anything besides the fact that she was losing the love of her life.

A young scientist, probably in her early twenties, came up to her. She slowly pulled off all of the wires on Max's body. Then, the handcuffs on the chair were unlocked. Max felt slightly better, since this lady seemed friendly. But boy she was wrong. The lady shoved Max onto the ground and handcuffed her. She then pulled Max off of the ground. A gag was placed onto her mouth. This was not a good sign. "Walk." She barked. Max slowly moved forward. The lady jabbed her with her pocket knife. "Faster." She demanded. "Ok ." Max said, tryingnot to die of laughter. "Would you like this blade in your skin?" asked. Max decided it would be better if she kept her mouth shut. She was led into a dark room only lit by candles. Black sunglasses were placed onto her face. Black sunglasses were placed onto her face. A door slowly creaked open. Someone really needs to oil the doors. Fang walked in, also handcuffed. Max tried to call out his name, but it only came out as a muffled sound. "I love you Max." He said as he was being tied up. Max thought about trying to breakout, but she couldn't leave her flock behind. No, not again. A candle was placed onto a circular track that surrounded Fang. Then, the candle started to move. Fang tried to close his eyes, but for some reason he couldn't. She felt two soft things being shoved into her ears. Earplugs. Max could still here, but it was more muffled. A hypnotic voice filled the room. "You do not love Max." It said. Max made a sudden realization. It sounded exactly like the voice. It looked like Fang also recognized it. "Max means nothing to you. You are the predator and she is the pray. So is the rest of the flock. You crave blood, not just any blood, avian blood." Fang didn't look scared anymore. Like he wasn't in the fight of his life. He had a blank stare on his face. "I want her." Fang said in a possessed voice. He broke free from his ropes and lunged at Max. He managed to scratch her a couple of times before they tasered him. Not once, not twice, not even three times. It took a whopping five times before he collapsed in a heap on the ground. They again dragged him away. Even through her glasses, she could still see the heart.

They took off her glasses and gag, but left on the handcuffs. She was leaded into a cage. In the cage, she was leaded into a room with the flock. Angel was sleeping, she had probably been knocked unconscious from the electrical shocks. Nudge was mumbling to herself, rocking her body back and forth. Gazzy was tracing his finger along the bottom of his cage, probably trying to figure out a plan to escape. Dylan looked at Max. It looked as if he'd been crying. In fact, it looked as if they had all been crying. "Iggy's dead." Dylan said, crying. "What?" Max said, not believing what she had just heard. "What they didn't tell you was each time you answered a question wrong it shocked us all, not just you. Angel barely made it, she hasn't woken up since, but she's breathing. Nudge has been seeing things all day. I think that Gazzy misses his buddy." Silence filled the room. Max couldn't believe it. She had made them all suffer. She had killed Iggy. "How do you know he's dead?" Max asked. "I think a dead body's proof enough. They wheeled it in about an hour ago. I'd be crying more right now, but I just don't think I can cry anymore." Max couldn't take the news. "I fucking killed him." She than banged her head onto the bars, ignoring Dylan's pleads to stop. She didn't stop until all she could taste was blood and everything became black.


	4. Chapter 4

Max woke up chained to a chair. She was on top of a giant shark tank, inside a vicious shark. What kind of test was this? Wait, Max realized. They were trying to find her weaknesses so they could make any necessary changes to their experiments. Great, Max had been finding it impossible to not show any weakness. Rose walked in with her hair in a bun. She held a remote with only one button on it. She walked up to a projector. "Hello Madame Electrica. This test here is simple. We will show you an image on this here projector. You cannot show emotion or else…..well I think you've figured that out.

She dimmed the lights, than pushed a button on the projector. It must've been from when they first captured Fang, since he was in a pool of blood. His face was battered and bruised, and he was unconscious. Max was astonished that he could've survived loosing that much blood, since like at least 85% of his blood was on the floor. She realized something. There's no way he would've survived. She squinted, and noticed another body on the ground. It was Jeb. She then realized that the blood must've come from Jeb, not Fang. Jeb had been murdered. The games had already seemed to begin. Scientists were going against other scientists. The flock was weak and dying before the games had even begun. Maybe if Max was lucky, she'd die before the games started. She, out of nowhere, felt immense emotion. That was her father. Her only father. Even though he was a backstabbing psychopath, he was the only one she'd ever have. She would never have another one again. A single tear fell from her bruised, scarred face. The next thing she knew, all she could feel was the bone chilling water.

Max then started to breathe, since she had learned she could do so previously underwater. She hoped that the hypothermia would kill her before the shark would. The shark then started to morph. Its skin turned a pale white. Its fins turned into human arms and legs. It even morphed a human face. Then the craziest thing happened. "Iggy!" Max exclaimed underwater. "I can see you." Iggy said with a demonized voice. He opened his eyes. They were like pools of blood filled with anger and rage. He then did something that made Max question her entire love life. A body slowly came out of the right side of Iggy. It was Fang. "Fang was my creation. You see, I've been working for the scientists all along. They have been tracking the flock through me, the chip was only for the voice to be able to talk to you. I created for you, say a perfect half. The other doctor thought he could create a better one, but I still win." Fang looked stunned to hear all of this. "What the hell are you talking about? I am my own person." Fang shouted. Iggy then grabbed Fang's wrist. Fang slowly morphed back into Iggy's body. "He doesn't know. Makes it easier to control him." Iggy started to laugh. He then grabbed onto Max's neck, and started chocking her. No, Max thought. It couldn't end like this. It just couldn't. "No!" Rose shouted. "You must keep her alive! Quia haec key!" Max had no idea what Rose had just said, but she guessed it was Latin. She didn't even know anyone still spoke it, for she had thought that it was a dead language. Well, at least that's what she'd thought. Iggy's grip around her neck loosened. "Yes hermana." He responded. Wait, she knew enough spanish to know that hermana was sister in spanish. Rose was Iggy's big sister. He then lifted her chair up out of the water, smiling.

In the next room, Angel finally woke up inside her cage. She noticed the rest of the flock was missing. She took the electrical energy she had from the electrical shocks and grabbed the cage bars. She focused all of the energy into her hands, and melted the bars. She couldn't tell the flock about this power, since she had to pretty much be electrocuted to have enough power. Or she could draw power from something else, but most objects didn't have enough electrical energy to actually harm someone. She slowly walked down the halls, trying to plan her escape along the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You should be scared; this is me being myself, everyone run! **

I wake up as usual. It's time for training. Soon, this shall all pay off. I shall be free, as long as I do what I am asked. Some man walks over, not Jeb surprisingly. I love Jeb, he treats me like I'm one of his own. The scientist is wearing black tinted sunglasses, no surprise. No one dares to look into my eyes. "Good morning Experiment 5680." He says in a British accent. I love British accents, anything foreign basically. This drab country of America bores me; as soon as they let me out I'm going to England. "Abby. My name is Abby." I respond. I hated being called an experiment, much less numbers.

Jeb had asked me about a week after I'd been born what I wanted to be called. "I can name myself?" I asked, not believing a word he had said. "Yes, but only if you'd like." I had only been a week old at the time, but I had a wealth of knowledge. "Abacatrice." I responded. "Abby for short." I smiled, feeling proud of myself for coming up with such a creative name. "So Abby it is." Jeb responded, hugging me.

That was 5 years ago. Since then it has been a lot of hard work, that will in the end pay off. I'm kind of worried, since Jeb hasn't shown up yet. The British guy, I think I'll call him Brittie, let me out of my cage. "Where's Jeb?" I questioned. "Classified." He responded. That scared me. They always tell me where he is. What has happened? Is he ok? I can't ask these questions. Oh well, maybe he was busy working on another experiment. Gah. I hate that term. I am more than just an experiment, I am a human being. Taken from my mother at birth. She thinks I'm dead. Not like she'd want me now, me being a mutant freak and all. He leads me into a room, chaining my wrists and ankles to the wall. What is going on? A projector is wheeled in. "Miss Abigail." Brittie says. I giggle. He can even make a terrifying moment funny, yet cute at the same time. "Abacatrice." "My name is short for Abacatrice, not Abigail." I respond in a British accent. Ok well, it was the worst sounding British accent ever, but hey I tried.

"Ok then Abacatrice. Just watch." Brittie pushes a button on the projector. On the screen are images of Jeb. Not alive, but dead. Images of him being brutally slaughtered. The scientists stabbing him again, and again, and again. They are covered in blood. Pain is contorted on his voice, he looks like he was screaming. One has him reaching is arm out, as if reaching out for help, and a scientist stabs other scientists, they are smiling, even laughing. No, they had showed her horrible images before. Ones that were used to enhance her ability. But never had she seen something this gruesome. Slide after slide, it seemed endless. Like his murder would never end. Finally, he is on the ground in a pool of blood. Two scientists in the background are highfiving each other, smiling. "try to What the fuck is wrong with you sick bastards?" I scream at the top of my lungs.

I desperately to break free, but these cuffs are unbreakable. Brittie exits. About 5 minutes later, he comes back in with a girl, looking to be about 13. She is terrified. "Look into her eyes child." He tells her. She is shaking, and slowly moves her head up. She stares into my eyes, my eyes are grey and lifeless. She cannot move. I can see her whole life flashing through my eyes. Well not her whole life, only the bad moments. Her leg is broken, bone sticking out. She is walking with her brother, his hand in hers. A truck plows into them, killing him instantly. She is getting beaten up by a bunch of girls. Rose. This girl's name is Rose. She has gone through a lot of hardship in her life. The next images are definitely not from her life. War. Lots of war. People are dying. People are screaming. People are choking on their own blood, as gross as that might sound. People are missing limbs, dragging themselves across the battlefield screaming for help, only to get shot at more.

There is a little girl. This usually symbolized the end, the person's last shred of sanity was about to be lost. She walked up closer, and closer, and closer. "I love you." She said. Her sweet baby blue eyes turned a dark shade of red. She had hair that resembled Goldilocks. Her hair fell out, hair after hair after hair, until not a hair was left. She walked over to a river. It was blue, a clear perfect looking blue. The girl touched it. It started glowing. It glowed for about 5 seconds until turning into a red. Bodies came in, soon not even a small area of water was showing. "Why?" The girl asked with a very raspy voice. She collapsed into the river.

The vision ended. Rose before looked innocent, vulnerable. Now she looked mad. "I'll see you all in hell." She said, voice sounding more diabolical than innocent. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a syringe. Even Brittie looked shocked. She slapped him across the face. He stumbled a little bit, but managed to keep his balance. She moved fast. Rose stabbed the needle into his neck, and pushed down. When the needle was about halfway into his skin, he collapsed. Rose pulled the syringe out of his neck. She stared at me and winked. Then she stabbed herself in the neck, and injected herself with the needle. She soon too collapsed to the ground.

10 minutes later, another scientist arrived on scene. He unlocked my handcuffs, then carried me to my cage. He put me in gently, knowing that it was best to keep me in top condition. I heard a click and the cage was locked, and that scientist walked away. I was surprised to see a small piece of paper. It had my name, Abacatrice, scribbled on the top.

"You don't know me and you never will. For today I killed myself. Tomas will survive, if you don't know who he is he's the guy with the British accent, but as far as the scientists know he's a goner. I injected myself, along with Tomas, with a mixture of chloroform and gluten. I am extremely allergic to gluten, so I shall die. I have to die for the operation. I cannot tell you what the operation is, for fear it may contaminate our work. Let's just say my death will be doing you a favor, and I had to do it to save the operation. I don't expect you to understand this today, or tomorrow, or possibly ever. I am just like you. I can look into someone's eyes and see exactly how and when they die. Your ability has no affect on me. Today I found out how you died, but I will not be able to tell you. This all must be so overwhelming, but in time everything will make sense. Always remember, you are not what the scientists make of you, for you are even more human than them. ~Rose."

**Hello sorry for not updating in a while, haven't had many ideas lately. Just in case you haven't figured it out, this is from a genetic experiment's POV. Yes, Abacatrice will be in the games. Creative right? Review please! **


End file.
